


Wandering Hearts

by NicoleHeart25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 15 years after, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25
Summary: It has been 15 years since Harry Potter lost to Voldemort and Hermione now lives in hiding and everyone that she knows is now dead. But now her beloved is found in the forest but who is the young wizard that found him?Not a time travel story but the story is telling what has happened in the 15 years
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wandering Hearts

“Stop right there! Who are you?!” A mid-teen messy brown-haired tan-skinned boy shouted. The boy held out the sword of Gryffindor to the stranger who was stunned to find anyone out near the Aberfforest Beach especially a young wizard like him. The boy held a lot of power that was sending off a powerful aura around him. The boy held a glare at the stranger and stayed with the stranger’s every move. The boy knew how to wield a sword like he was a knight in King Arthur’s Roundtable at one point. 

“There is no cause for alarm,” the stranger says. This stranger wore purple royal robes with a brown wool cape that almost touched the forest floor. His scar on his forehead was hiding underneath his messy jet-black hair and even though he had cuts on his hand and chest the wound was almost healed at this point. The two were alone in this forest hundreds of miles away from the nearest town or village. 

“I’m good, I’m a friend.” the stranger smiled as he extended out his hand to the skinny boy in greeting. “I’m Lord Harry Potter.” 

The boy didn’t let the sword down or his eyes off him and continued to have the sword in place of their middle ground. Lord Harry could tell that the boy saw nothing but a threat standing in front of him and was only protecting himself he could tell that’s all the boy knew; threats. The boy could have been born into the war, knowing nothing of peace, only chaos, and distrust. Who could blame the boy? When there has been nothing but fear in the hearts and minds of the wizarding world for far too many years now. Snatchers were lurking in the shadows, Death Eaters waiting to kill a muggle-born or muggle at a moment’s notice. It wasn’t a good place to raise a wizarding child either way.

Lord Harry Potter sighed and dropped his hand taking it back to rub the back of his neck. Harry decided to make things easier between the two of them. “Uh, so, is there a name that I can call you?”

The boy glared straight into his eyes even though the boy was shorter than him, due to his age, Lord Harry saw that the boy will grow to be as tall as himself or even taller. Lord Harry saw also that in the boy’s eyes he was trying to protect something more than himself. Maybe someone?

“Baines,” the boy lied but finally uttered after a long pause of distrust. “Daniel Baines.” Lord Harry sighed again and nodded to the boy. These were small steps but steps nonetheless. 

“Daniel? It’s nice to meet you, Daniel,” Lord Harry said but the boy wasn’t going to let his guard down. “So,” he started again trying not to have more tension arise between the two of them. “Daniel, I’m a lost Wizard and I am in need of some water are you willing to help me... please?”

Daniel studied him a little longer and slowly walks around him with the sword still in his hand to show that he was going to watch his every move and there was very little trust. Lord Harry's face puzzled as to what Daniel was doing. When he came back to the spot where he once stood, he slowly put the sword down into his scabbard on his side.

“You’re fine for now but I am going to let someone else better equipped to make sure that you are an ally or not. Come with me.” Daniel turned on his heel back the way he came with Lord Harry in a rush to follow him. 

“Thank you,” Lord Harry smiled. “If you don't mind me asking, are you a muggle-born? You have a lot of magical power around you.”

“I'm a wizard that's all I’ll say for right now.”

“Fair, I've been looking for my friend for years now. She's muggle-born and since the war has been catapulted into this mess, I haven't been able to find her. I hope she's okay.” Lord Harry finished and saw Daniel's hand close by the Sword of Gryffindor. It wasn't close enough to touch it and it was at the ready. This boy needs to be convinced more so he could understand that he wasn’t a threat. 

__o000o__

About two miles away, a peaceful lodge sat which housed a woman with brown bushy hair. She looked to be in her 30s but fear and worry had taken a toll on her. She knew she was safe within her barrier but every day she had to be on the lookout; never could be too safe. But before she started her lookout duties she went to her garden and picked out the finest roses and lilies to put over the graves of her fallen friends. Up until this point either her friends were dead or have disappeared. The only ones that she knew were for certain dead were on the outskirts of her garden. All the others she had not heard from since she had last seen them so in her mind, they were presumed dead. It was a harsh reality to face but after years of no contact and a war raging on, she started to lose hope of finding anyone.

After picking her flowers, she went over to the four graves of her friends: Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Some of these deaths were in battle and the others were trying to protect her and others. 

Since the deadly Battle of Hogwarts, the bushy-haired woman couldn't get the images out of her mind. She can still hear Neville Longbottom calling out her name. “Hermione! Hermione!”

She can remember the devastation at the sight of the dead body of one more of her friends Harry Potter. He was a boy that was supposed to kill Lord Voldemort and end this madness but there he lay another dead body added to the casualties of the Second Wizarding War. This is wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to defeat the dark lord and live a life with her by her side but something went very wrong.

But at the time there was no time to think about what went wrong the Death Eaters were beginning their attack on the crowd of students, teachers, parents, and Aurors. 

“HERMIONE!” Neville called again when it finally clicked in her head and turned around to run back into the school. As Neville helped her back into Hogwarts, she turned back to see Ginny Weasley and Lucius Malfoy casting spells against each other. Ginny was holding her own until Lucius Malfoy got the upper hand and cast the killing curse against Ginny and there was no stopping it. Before she could even hit the ground beneath her, her mother, Molly Weasley, came in and tried her best to fight Lucius but he wielded the killing curse again. With no choice, Molly cast the killing curse from her wand aimed back at Lucius this was her only revenge. The two killing curses hit their two targets and both Lucius and Molly hit the ground when Professor McGonagall called out for Hermione and Neville to follow her. 

Professor McGonagall quickly ushered them into one of the many teacher’s offices all around the castle. All of the paintings that once hosted one of the many professors that taught at Hogwarts were gone leaving darkness in their frames. Hermione could feel a sinking feeling in her heart that things were never going to be the same. 

“Go, go get into the fireplace!” Professor McGonagall shouted as she shot out spells to protect the two teenagers. As she tried to close the door behind them, she was almost attacked by one of the werewolves. She could fight the one werewolf off just fine but ten of hundreds turned their sights to her. Neville threw spells against the werewolves which were coming on her right but it was becoming hellish for them to handle. Hermione ran back to help but was stopped by Professor McGonagall who shouted to her to get into the fireplace. 

“Go, Miss Granger!” Professor McGonagall shouted. “I’ll send you to a safe place and I’ll meet with you later!”

“Don’t worry Hermione just go!” Neville shouted as he shot another spell to the werewolves coming at fast speeds toward them.

“But-!” Hermione cried.

“No just go, Hermione!” Neville said. “We’ll meet you somewhere safe!”

Hermione didn’t want to leave; she could see all of the chaos behind them and it was too much for the students, professors, and Aurors to fight. The army was too small for how many Death Eaters, Werewolves, and Vampires they were up against. Hermione couldn’t bear to just stand there so she decided to fight with them.

Just as Hermione tried to go against her professor’s wishes a spell was cast by Professor McGonagall that pushed her back to the inside of the fireplace and sent her to a safe place. Professor McGonagall didn’t want to send her away but someone had to survive.

The next thing Hermione knew was she was being spat out by the fireplace into a pitch-black room. She hated that Professor McGonagall sent her away when they need her the most but she knew it was for her own good. She was a muggle-born and the Death Eaters hated that fact but she was also Harry Potter’s best friend and they would want her more than ever. To set an example of what was to come for all the other muggle-born witches and wizards in this post-Harry Potter world. It was for the better for her to hide from them to the best of her abilities. She realized that now.

She took out her wand and casted the Lumos spell. Now seeing a lot better, she could see she was in a room filled with white sheets covering all of the furniture and windows of the room. The room was filled with dust and dirt all around like no one had been there for years. Hermione searched all around for a candlestick so she wouldn’t use her wand. Since the Ministry tracks wands' magic, she had to use her magic carefully from now on. 

Hermione lifted one of the white sheets that laid across something long and wide and it revealed to be an old vintage Victorian-era red couch. She remembered this particular couch when she, Harry, and Ron were on the run and trying to find the Horcruxes. She remembered when she slept on the couch and went into a daydream about how she would purchase this piece of beautiful furniture in her house. It would have been lovely. 

So, this is the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, a place where Harry would have called home if Professor Dumbledore allowed him to stay with his godfather, Sirius Black. The house of the former Black family was quiet and cold. The Order were probably the ones who made the house look as though no one had even stepped into it since Sirius fell behind the veil 3 years ago. 

Hermione started to cry it was too much to bear knowing that both Harry and Sirius were gone. She covered the couch back with the white sheet and wiped her tears onto her sleeve and tried not to overthink her friends’ deaths and continued to try to find a candlestick.

Soon she did find the candlestick, over by an empty bookshelf, and casted her final spell, until help came, to light it. Now that she found her source of light, she had to find a book or something to keep her mind from wandering. She took her candlelight and headed upstairs to see if the Black family library still had their books. She knew the Black family wouldn’t have anything that would pique Hermione’s interest like pureblood supremacy but was something.

She opened the door to the library to find more white sheets over the bookshelves, step-ladders, desks, and chairs. Libraries gave a sense of being at home for Hermione but the now Black family library had no comfort feel at all. It was dreadful and Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of fear when she entered the room. But she was going to be what she always was a brave Gryffindor. She pulled on every white sheet hanging on the bookshelves in the room only to find the bookshelves empty but for two books. The Order might have cleared out all the books to keep them away from the Death Eaters if they ever found this place. Thinking it is the best she’s got; Hermione grabbed the two books and rushed out in the library as fast as she could. 

With the two books in hand, she went back down the stairs and put the books on the vintage couch. When she sat down, she realized that she had cuts all over her body. The pain wasn’t there but the blood and the cuts were. Since only finding two books in the library, she had a full consciousness of what she would find in the bathroom; nothing. She let out an audible sigh but picked up her candlelight again and went to the bathroom on the first floor in hopes of something. 

The bathroom seemed to be the only room without the white sheets hanging over the furniture but also there wasn’t any furniture to cover in this room. She looked in the cabinet and found a few bottles of healing potions and two boxes of soap. She sighed in relief the Order didn’t take everything. She quickly drank the potions, cleaned up what she could of her wounds, and went back to the living room.

When she returns to the living room, she found a piece of furniture hidden by another white sheet which she hadn’t discovered. Taking the white sheet off to reveal the modern radio which could easily fit into Hermione’s parents’ home. This must-have belonged to a muggle-born like her and in the back of her mind, she hoped the muggle-born who once owned this radio was safe. She turned on the radio and listened to different radio stations until she found one which was playing soothing music for her to get her mind off of her situation. 

Pleased with the smooth music playing on the radio, Hermione once again sat down on the couch and picked up the top book in her stack, and began to read. 

After getting halfway through the book about poetry, Hermione glance down at her watch which reads five minutes past three in the afternoon. Her stomach started to growl for food. If she wasn’t mistaken it was early morning when the chaos started so she had to have something to eat. She went over to the kitchen and searched every cabinet to find a half of a piece of stottie cake and many hand-sized pork pie in which when Hermione touch them, they were cold. 

Once back she changed her radio to something better and found what she assumed to be what was left of Potterwatch because she could hear Lee Jordan talk in whispers about what he knew on the ground of the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Witches and Wizards, I couldn’t be there to fight much longer in the Battle but your host in these troubling times, River, is badly injured.” Lee Jordan said. “But I’m safe for now. I hope you, my listeners, are safe too. Next, I will play something that in my opinion is soothing and calming at this time. I hope you’ll enjoy.”

Hermione took the radio and placed it closer to her on the couch and began to eat the cold pork pie. The song Lee Jordan started to play was the same one Hermione had ingrained into her mind forever; Nick Cave’s O’ Children. Hermione began to chew slower as she recalled what that song represented and tears fell from her eyes in sorrow. 

_ Harry…Our dance…Our first kiss… _

Hermione’s tears were now falling like a water faucet with no sign of stopping. She continued to eat her food as the song continued to play and tears falling off her face. Her heart was racing as the song got closer and closer to the part her mind knew the most. The final two lines of the song 

“ _ We’re happy, Ma, We’re having fun _

_ And the train ain't even left the station” _

_ It was before the “and” Harry’s lips were on mine.  _

Hermione cried out an audible sob and remembered the moments after the kiss. The feeling of fireworks within Hermione’s soul. The apology from Harry. Everything’s fine speech from her to him. The final note of the song and the second kiss. It was longer and that time more tender than the first. It was like it was meant to be. Forever.

_ Harry’s dead… _

A fact Hermione wanted eagerly to scrape from her mind. The body that laid on the ground at Hogwarts was not the man she fell in love with that night in the tent. It was just not possible. He was going to survive this.

Hermione sprung up from the couch and in her wandering state went over to one of the still white sheets covered windows. The moment her fingertips touched the sheet she stops; remembered if she did pull those sheets back and revealed she was inside someone would know. And the chances it would be someone of the order wouldn’t be likely.

But as she stood in place she recalled Harry doing the same thing she was about to do back in the early days when they were on the run. She could remember in Harry’s apology when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were here and Harry described how Ron and her were so close. His apology was filled with him knowing that Ron was the one not him and it could never be him and ultimately this would kill the only thing he was hanging on to with her: their friendship.

She wiped her face of her tears but it was useless at this point because her tears weren’t going to stop. She went back to the couch and took a long drink of water. Her head began to pound as she decided to take a break and lay down. Maybe her dreams would take her out of her circumstances for the time being. Forty-five minutes of more crying later this was proven right and she drifted off to sleep.

BAM!

A hard sound hit the ground causing Hermione to jump out of her sleep state and looked around to see who it was. As she picked up her candlelight, she noticed that the room was a lot darker than before. She must have slept for hours, but she would worry about how long she had been in 12 Grimmauld Place later she had to investigate if there are intruders.

She looked over the headboard of the couch and found her other best friend Ron Weasley on the ground bleeding out on the carpet which he landed on shooting out of the fireplace. She thought on her toes to find out if this Ron Weasley was an imposter hiding in a Ron Weasley Polyjuice body.

“Who was Ron’s first choice to go to the Yule Ball with?” Hermione said with a determination in her eyes as she shined the candlelight in his face and her wand pointed at his face.

“Fleur Delacour,” Ron cringed at having to always remember he tried to date a girl out of his league. Hermione’s heart soared in happiness it was the real Ron with his bitter voice on the topic. “Only you and Harry would bring that up.”

Hermione gave a small smile and tears started again to roll down her cheek, “Ron I’m so happy to see you!”

“I’m happy you’re safe Hermione,” Ron started but winced at the pain of his wound. Hermione gaped at Ron’s wound. It was a deep cut alongside his chest and he was losing a lot of blood. Hermione ran to the bathroom, grabbed on the healing potions from the cabinet, and returned to Ron pouring the potion all over the wound. Ron screamed in pain as the potion came in contact with his skin. Hermione swiftly grabbed a nearby pillow to cover Ron’s screams in agony as they were too loud and she didn’t know could be listening. 

“Hermione, Hermione!” a voice who sounded like Neville said from the fireplace. 

Hermione went over the fireplace but proceeded with caution in who she was talking to, “What is the name of the plant that Harry used to help him in the 2nd task?”

“That’s easy, gillyweed.” The Real Neville answered correctly. “Now did Ron arrive?”

“Yes, yes he did,” Hermione replied.

“Good, I have four others that are coming with me. I’ve already checked them, they’re fine. Is everything on your end in the clear?”

“Yes!”

A minute later the fireplace lit up and walked through was Professor McGonagall, Neville, Luna, Andromeda, and the newborn Teddy Tonks. Everyone but Andromeda and Teddy had many cuts and bruises on their bodies. Hermione could tell the Battle of Hogwarts was a terrible one. From their wounds alone she expected the battle went on for hours after she was sent to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Merlin, I knew sending you here was a good idea,” Professor McGonagall smiled to only recoil as she felt her wounds more and more.

“Hermione, is it okay if I give you Teddy?” Andromeda asked. “I was a valuable Medwitch before this war started. I’m going to treat the four of them to the best of my abilities. Teddy isn’t a handful but I can’t do it all myself.”

“Of course!” Hermione said as Andromeda gave Teddy to Hermione who was in a deep sleep.

“Brilliant!” she thanked and quickly turned to the others. “Okay everyone I want you, if you can still walk, go upstairs and find a room and make yourself at home. I’ll come and treat your wounds as soon as I can.”

Professor McGonagall, Neville, and Luna did as they were told and Andromeda stayed behind to look at Ron first since he was badly wounded. 

“I gave him some of the healing potion that was in the cabinet in the bathroom. I hope it would heal him somewhat.” Hermione informed. 

“Well,” Andromeda said as she examined Hermione's work. “This is an excellent job, Hermione. It seems the bleeding has stopped, but I still to clean and close the cut. You could be a Medwitch if you wanted Hermione, this is very good.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled as she carried Teddy out of Andromeda’s space so she could work. 

After a while Andromeda was ready to take Ron to a room for him to rest for the night as she prepared to do so she went to the kitchen to get something. Ron took this opportunity to call Hermione over. She went over placing Teddy sleep in the chair she sat in. 

“Hermione,” Ron started and pulled two things out of both of his pockets. As he did so Hermione noticed a strange black dot on his forearm but thought nothing of it thinking it was one of his many freckles. The first thing he bestowed on her is a picture. “I found that in one of Harry’s drawers in our dorm room. I think he wanted you to have it.”

Hermione gaped at the picture and before she could notice she was crying again. It was a picture of her and Harry practicing dueling in the Room of Requirement back in their 5th year. He was standing with her helping her perform the Patronus Spell. Her hand in his hand waving together to make it perfect. What the picture also showed something else as well at that moment. In her mind then it all about getting the spell right but to Harry, this was a bonding moment. He had a blushing smile on his face. She didn’t know why he was blushing but she could safely say it was because of her. 

“Thank you, Ron,” Hermione said.

“That’s not the only thing I have,” Ron said as he reached into his other pocket on the side and handed Hermione a wand.

“What is this?”

“That’s the Elder Wand! I got it while it was still in Harry’s hand. He-who-shall-not be-named had to fight me for it!”

“Ron, I don’t think-”

“You don’t have to thank me, Hermione. This is the best idea I’ve had in years!”

Hermione was speechless. The act of getting the Elder Wand away from Voldemort was one thing but giving it to her was putting herself in danger. She couldn’t keep this but she was going to find a way to hide it away from the world.

“Ron,” Andromeda said coming back into the room. “I want you to get up and walk to the bedroom across the hall. The potions I gave you should help you temporally in getting you into a bed.”

“Thank you, Andromeda,” Ron said as he tried his best to sit up and then try to lift himself off the floor. It was a struggle for Ron but he was successful and walked over to the bedroom fine. 

After an hour or so Andromeda, came back to find Hermione with Teddy, who was still asleep, at the dining room table. 

“Hermione,” Andromeda started in hushed tones not to wake Teddy. “Have you eaten anything recently?”

“Yes, there are pork pies in the cabinet in the kitchen,” Hermione replied in the same hushed tone.

“Good.” Andromeda paused for a moment to think before she started again. “I think it would be for the best if I went ahead and tested you for any illnesses while we are here together. You don’t know if we’ll get separated.”

“Yes, of course, you can.” She nodded.

Andromeda went over and pulled out a chair next to Hermione. She took out her wand and waved at Hermione’s body. 

“Uh,” She hesitated. “Y-You’re fine everything is okay, Hermione, but, uh, have you soul bonded with anyone?”

“Uh…I-I wouldn’t know. Why?” Hermione said.

“Uh, okay, can I ask you a very personal question?” 

Hermione nodded.

“Have you, uh-” Andromeda stopped and took a deep breath. “gone pass snogging anyone?”

Hermione slowly nodded again not sure what she was trying to ask with the question.

“I’m sorry for asking it this way, Hermione, but I’ll explain.” Andromeda sighed before starting again. “Hermione, I know you like reading Hogwarts: A History, so how do they describe soul bonding in it?”

“They say soul bonding is when two souls are connected when the two souls finally find the love they have needed in their lives.”

“Anything else?”

“Not really. That’s all it says about soul bonding is that it is permanent and the two souls are married in mind and soul but not on paper.”

“Yes, this is true but I think they left some details out on other connections soul-bonding includes. Being a Mediwitch, they teach you more about soul bonding so we would know what to do when a patient that has soul bonded comes in. Soulbonded patients are very rare but they still happen. Ted and I were soul bonded and that how I found out I was pregnant with Tonks before we were formally married. Soulbonded women’s pregnancies are shown faster than non-soul bonded women. And I see that you have soul bonded with someone… because you’re in the early stages of pregnancy.”

“What?” Hermione’s jaw drop; confused. 

“Yes.” Andromeda nodded with a sad smile.

Hermione audibly sobbed as she put an arm onto the table before her and placed her forehead in her hand as tears gathered in her eyes. Andromeda placed a hand on Hermione’s back to comfort her knowing in her past experience how scary being young and pregnant was for her. 

“There is always an alternative only if you are too scared and don’t want to go through with this,” Andromeda said.

“I-I-I don’t kn-know. This is all sudden and so f-fast,” Hermione's voice turned into a whisper with a hic in the back of her throat. 

“Hermione, if I may ask another question, is it Harry’s?”

How could a simple question be so dreadful and full of sorrow at the same time?  _ Is it Harry’s? _ Those words hung over her head like a thunderstorm cloud and it wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Harry was dead and there was no turning back time. 

“Yes.” She answered. 

Andromeda gulped hard she knew something was between the two kids but she was holding out hope that this wasn’t a dreadful situation for her. “I’ll go put Teddy to bed in the nursery. I’ll be right back. You can ask any questions you want and I’ll answer to the best of my abilities when I come back.” 

Hermione couldn’t think of anything but her future without Harry. If Andromeda was right, Hermione and Harry soul bonded and they didn’t even know it. And a baby,  _ A BABY! _ Hermione knew exactly when and where this baby was made. It was less than 48 hours ago. In the boy’s dormitory after Voldemort called him out to fight. That’s when they confessed their love for one another. It was their third passionate kiss but that time it went too far and no one was there to stop them. Who could, who knew? Ron was jealous of the two but he had no say nor power to keep them apart. It was their time to be together and they weren’t going to waste it. 

Hermione began to sob harder as she slumped down off of her chair and onto the ground. She gathered her legs to her chest and made herself small. This all couldn’t be happening; this world wasn’t fair.

When Andromeda came back, she ran over to Hermione and let her cry in her arms for as long as she wanted. 

“Hermione, come on we are going to discuss this. Maybe we can figure something out.” Andromeda said as she pulled Hermione up off the ground and back on the dining chair.

“I don’t know what to do,” Hermione said quickly. “Andromeda, I’m lost! Harry’s gone forever! I’ll be forever hunted by the Death Eaters or the Snatchers or worst because I’m muggle-born and Harry’s best friend!”

“Calm down Hermione. That’s what we are going to talk about: your options.”

Hermione nodded may be thinking about the different ways to go about this would alleviate her problem or lift some of the weight off her shoulders. Andromeda and Hermione sat at the dining room table side by side and face to face. Andromeda took out of her bag a potion and gave it to Hermione.

“Here take this it might help alleviate your headache from all the crying.”

“Thanks.”

“Now here is your first option: have the baby. This can go two ways: one is you keep the baby and raise them yourself with us or without us depending on the situation at the time. Or your second option in having the baby is to give it away in adoption. Muggle or witch. We’ll find a way to get them to safety.”

The young witch took the potion as she explained and nodded for her to continue when she stopped.

“Then there’s abortion…” Andromeda paused before continuing to see if she had any objections to what she was going to say and continued when there were none. “I have administered many in my past, for purebloods having outings with muggles and their families not approving, I have no problem in doing this for you, but it is your decision. I won’t push you into anything. You have a lot of things on your shoulders at the moment so I’ll let you think about it and you can come and tell me when you’re ready what you want to do.”

Hermione nodded again as she turned her head to her in a pout and a small chuckled escaped her lips in disbelief. “Can I ask a cynical question to you?”

“Sure.”

“If Harry was here, what do you think his reaction would be?”

The older witch knew this question could only come out of Hermione’s grief and fear but all Andromeda could do in Hermione’s time of need was smile because she knew what she wanted out of the question. Also, on her end, she could only imagine the delightfulness and glee Harry would have in hearing news like that. Knowing what she knew about the boy, a family would be the best news he would ever have.

“Overjoyed.”

“T-Thank you, Andromeda,” Hermione replied with a slow but small smile grew on her face as tears fell onto her cheek. “I think I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Yes, it’s been a very long day. How about you go upstairs and get cleaned up. I’ll come by and give you a sleeping potion to help you sleep well tonight.”

Hermione agreed and headed upstairs and found an empty room with an adjacent bathroom. After twenty minutes in the bathroom she came out with her robe and her wet hair tied into a bun, it was easier to work with wet hair. 

_ Knock. Knock. _

She called for Andromeda to come in. “Here’s your sleeping potion. This one in particular will give you good dreams night. I think it will be best for you.” Hermione hugged her and thanked her. As Andromeda began to leave the younger witch, Hermione asked one final question of the night. “What was the last thing you said to Ted?”

“I told him that I loved him and I hope to see you soon.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah…well, good night Hermione.”

“Good night, Andromeda.”

After she took the sleeping potion she fell into a deep sleep and quickly started to dream. The dreaming started with Hermione and Harry back in the boys’ dormitory. The last place they were together alone. The room was ransacked and Harry’s old bed was a mess not because the Death Eaters wanting to find something about Harry but because of what they did that last night they were together. Even the room still had the smell of the two of them exploring their bodies for the first time. When Hermione first saw Harry, she quickly ran to him and hugged almost knocking him flat. Harry responded in embracing as tightly as he could. Even though this was all a dream it was amazing to be back in his arms again. 

“Harry, I missed you!” Hermione said.

“I was only gone for a day,” Harry replied.

“But that day felt like an eternity.” Hermione looked up at his face who was smiling back at her which warmed her heart so much. “I have news! I’m pregnant!”

“That’s great!”

“Yes!” Hermione smiled but began to cry. “But I don’t know what to do, Harry.”

“What do you mean?”

“Y-You’re not here, Harry. I’m lost. This is all very scary.”

“Your clever you’ll figure it out.”

“No, if things get worst our baby won’t survive or I won’t. I saw how you were treated by the Dursleys and if I die what are the odds, they will be given to a family that will treat them like they treated you. What if they were found by a pureblood family knowing their blood status and knowing who their father was there is no doubt in my mind they will be abused.”

“Calm down, Hermione. We can talk about it.” Harry said while guiding her to his bed. “What are your thoughts and decision about this?”

“Andromeda explained to me about keeping them.” She mumbled. “b-but there were two ways of going about it. One adoption and the other is keeping them and I somehow raise them.”

“What do you think about the adoption idea?”

“Decent, but I have to give birth to someone who would be willing there, ready to take them.”

“Would you be content with that?”

Hermione paused before answering. “N-n-no, but they would be safe.”

Harry nodded and let the idea subside in her brain before going on. “What do you think about raising our baby?”

“I like it but the looming threat of Voldemort scares me. Don’t get me wrong want to see our baby grow to be brilliant as me and strong like you b-but…”

“But this isn’t an easy decision.”

“If I wasn’t muggle-born.”

“Also, you’re not Ginny Weasley and I wouldn’t change that fact for anything in this world. This baby will be clever just like their mother. That is the best hope I could ever dream of.”

This made Hermione giggle as Harry wiped the tears off of her face. Silence filled the room as the inevitable became more and more apparent. “Hermione, I think you’re not telling the last decision because you are embarrassed or scared by it, is it true?”

Hermione took a long pause, making the last decision more obvious.

“It’s okay, Hermione,” Harry said in a sweet tone taking her hand in his. 

“M-my… l-last… decision is… abortion…” Harry waited patiently as Hermione stuttered. “I don’t know.”

“But you’re taking this into consideration.”

“Please don’t hate me if I do make that choice.”

“I could never hate you; I love you too much for that to happen. And also, since I’m gone and the Wizarding World isn’t a safe place for you or our child, I’ll completely understand why you would do it. No one would judge you.”

“I wish you were here,” Hermione said as she dived her head into his chest. He kissed her head.

“You know you can come back to this place whenever you want in your mind.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“Our last place together as a couple.”

“And the first and only place we made love…”

“In-between these sheets…” Harry said as his hand caressed his bedsheets.

“Can we once more?”

“Whenever you want!” He smiled and pulled her into a full-on snog.

The next morning Hermione felt better and went downstairs to join everyone if they were up that is. 

“Good morning,” Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. Luna was sitting at the dining room table with little Teddy in her arms playing with her hair. From what Hermione could hear Andromeda was in the kitchen cooking.

“Good morning, Luna,” Hermione replied. “How are you?”

“Fine, Andromeda’s medicine potion worked wonders!” Luna said. “How are you?”

“I could be better,” Hermione said.

“The Nargles tell me that Harry is the one you miss the most.”

“Yes, and I miss him dearly.”

“If it is okay, I’ll stay with you. I have lost my father in this too. It would be for the better.”

“I’m so sorry, Luna, and yes, of course, you can stay with me.”

“Professor McGonagall went back to retrieve some of our loved ones for proper burial later today. Hopefully, we can give Harry, Ginny, and my father a funeral.”

Andromeda came into the dining room with plates of food levitating by her wandless magic. “Good morning Hermione. I hope you slept well.” She said.

“I did thanks to the potion you gave me,” Hermione replied.

“You’re welcome,” Andromeda said as she placed the plates down on the table. “Oh yeah, Hermione can you do me a favor and go and give Ron this soup and call Neville down for breakfast.” She said as she handed Hermione a bowl.

“Sure,” Hermione said taking the bowl.

She knocked on Ron’s door and heard him call her in. When she opened the door, she found Ron sitting up in his bed with bandages around his stomach and some on his head. He was looking out the window and quietly listening to the radio she was listening to yesterday and not saying anything to her as she walked in.

“Good morning, Ron,” Hermione said. “Andromeda told me to give you this soup.”

Ron shook his head not giving Hermione a single glance. 

“Ron, there’s food for you,” Hermione said trying to get Ron to look at her. 

“Just put it on the table by the bed.” He said still not looking at her.

“Please just take it, Ron.” She said. 

He finally turned his head and met Hermione’s eyes with a glare. He then rolled his eyes and reached over to take the soup from her hands. Hermione noticed the dark spot on Ron’s arm had grown a bit in size from last night. She wanted to say something but decided against it. It didn’t look bad and maybe it will wash off his skin later. 

“Thank you, Ron,” Hermione said as Ron shoved several spoons full of the soup into his mouth. “I’ll come back later to check on you.”

Ron nodded but this time his eyes gave her a sad glance and quickly looked back at the bowl of soup. “Yeah, goodbye, Hermione.” He said in a melancholy tone.

“Bye, Ron,” Hermione replied with a small smile but a sinking feeling in her body could be felt throughout.

It was little after noon when Professor McGonagall returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. She came in through the back garden and greeted Andromeda, Hermione, Luna, and Neville accordingly. 

“Well, the news is that Hogwarts in an unstable state, and it will take years to repair. I don’t know if or when we can start repairing the school to its formal glory.” She sighed. “Also, I tried to get some bodies that were killed in yesterday’s battle but I could only retrieve Ginny Weasley’s. Her mother was gone, I think that the Death Eaters have captured her body and took it to the Prewitt’s or one of the Death Eaters’ houses.”

“Why do you think that they would take it to the Prewitt’s?” Neville asked.

“I think since Molly’s parents weren’t in the battle last night. They would leave her body at their doorstep to intimate them into joining their side even though they are well into their late seventies and early eighties.” She replied.

“Is Ginny out in the garden now?”

“Yes, but you three don’t go out there to see her. I think it would be best for your sanity to reframe from doing so.”

Luna’s eyes began to tear up over the sorrow of losing her best friend. Neville, who was sitting in the middle between Luna and Hermione, pulled Luna into his arms and let her cry as much as she wanted. As for Hermione, who was now holding Teddy, she began to grieve and cuddle the young boy and her arms. It was the only thing that was keeping her from sobbing from the top of her lungs.

“I’m sorry everyone.” Professor McGonagall said with a small but noticeable sob within her own throat. She stood tall and dignified for the kids as she continued. “This is hard for me as well. I’m going to go back to Hogwarts and get all the things that would be helpful to the Death Eaters. Andromeda, do you have an extra bag?”

“No, I don’t,” Andromeda answered.

Hermione took the initiative and handed her the bag that she traveled with while she, Harry, and Ron were on the run. “Here’s mine Professor McGonagall. I enhanced it so it could fit anything.” 

“Thank you, Miss Granger, this will be helpful. I’ll return soon and when I get back, we’ll have a funeral for Miss Ginny Weasley. S-Sorry again.” She said as she disapparated from the house.

After a few minutes, past Andromeda walked up to Hermione and gently touched her shoulder. When their eyes meet the older witch mouthed the words to Hermione, “Come with me.” Hermione followed Andromeda to the kitchen leaving Neville and Luna to grieve alone. 

“I’m going to warm up Ron’s food and I want you to take it up to him.” She sniffed as she turned on the gas stove for the pot of soup that was already there. “How are you?”

“I-I’m not good,” Hermione replied. “I don’t know if Professor McGonagall will find Harry’s body but I-I-I can’t bring myself to give him a funeral. This can’t be right!” 

“Yes,” the Older Witch nodded as her lips turned into a frown. “I don’t know what else to say. We have lost too many people already. Teddy will grow up without parents, his grandfather and godfather are gone. I hope I can do my best in protecting Teddy and have no more sorrows in his life. Ron has lost a sister and a mother. I hope the other Weasleys are okay and safe.”

Andromeda wiped the tears from her face and apologized to Hermione to breaking down so easily. Hermione comforted her and suggested to take Teddy from her so she could take Ron his food and Andromeda agreed. As Hermione walked to Ron’s room, she felt her heart gain weight as the sadness hit her. Nothing felt real anymore it was like she was dreaming and she couldn’t say when she would wake up. 

She knocked on the door and waited for Ron to call her in when she didn’t hear anything, she went ahead and opened the door. She saw that everything in the room was the same. The radio was playing soft music and Ron was sitting up but presumed to just be sleeping with his head tilted upward on the bed’s backboard and his face toward the window.

“Ron,” Hermione started but Ron didn’t move so she talked a bit louder. “Ron! I’m back with some more soup!” 

Ron didn’t move which Hermione thought was suspicious. She put the soup bowl down onto the end table next to the bed and made her away to Ron’s sleeping form. As she got closer, she noticed that he wasn’t moving at all. No breathing, no usual snoring from him. She came close to his face and saw that his mouth was open slightly and his eyes wide open but what his eyes signaled to her was darkness. Pure darkness; empty in vision. Her heart felt as though it sank to her feet. 

_ No… No, no, no! It can’t be! _

_ Ron’s gone!_


End file.
